hobbitlotrtrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sauron
Sauron is a character in both The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. He appears in the first film of the original trilogy. Sauron is also the main antagonist of all six films. Sauron is based on the character of the same name from The Lord of the Rings. History Sauron serves the fallen Valar, Morgoth to bring "balance" among Middle-earth, but Morgoth is defeated. Sauron then takes over his master's wishes. Deceiving many men, he disguised himself to give the Elves, Men, and Dwarves nineteen rings of Power. Secretly, he forged the one Ring to rule all the creatures of Middle-Earth while ruining everyone's lives and day to day activities. Some would not suffer Sauron's forces any more. So, men and elves teamed up together during the Last Alliance. Sauron came on the battlefield, with the ring on his finger. There, he killed many others, including Elendil's. He attempted to kill Isildur, but the prince took up his father's sword and cut Sauron's finger off, causing the figure to implode and Isildur taking the Ring for himself. Since the Ring is Sauron's life force, his body is destroyed but his spirit lives on. Regaining his strength, he takes on the name "Necromancer" and raises the dead. He sometime makes a deal with Azog, promising him the Dwarf King's death be brought upon. During the battle of Moria, Azog captures Thráin, the then King's son and Sauron takes his ring. At another point, the dragon Smaug and Sauron forge an alliance between each other. (The Desolation of Smaug). Word reaches Sauron that the White council are on to him. One wizard, Radagast, comes to investigate the insides of Dol Guldur because of his home being viciously attacked by spiders. While the brown wizard is there, he briefly encounters the Dark Lord before fleeing to warn Gandalf of the oncoming war. Sometime later, Azog comes to Sauron, who instructs the orc to lead his armies, and breaking their previous deal. At another point, Gandalf comes to Dol Guldur and rescues Thrain. However, as they try to escape, Thráin is killed by Sauron, and he and Gandalf briefly duel. However, Sauron over comes Gandalf and has him imprisoned in the highest point of Dol Guldur. Sauron then sends his armies out while a helpless Gandalf watches (An Unexpected Journey, The Desolation of Smaug) Not wanting to suffer defeat, the Dark Lord sends the Nazgul to fight Lord Elrond, Saruman and Galadriel, who all came to save Gandalf from that retched place. However, failing, Sauron later confronts the heroes himself, but Galadriel uses all of her magic strength she has left and sends Sauron fleeing into the east and regain his strength. Elrond points out that Gondor must be warned, but Saruman tells him to leave the dark lord to the white wizard (The Return of the King) After his defeat from the Battle of Five Armies, and the death of Smaug, Sauron forges an alliance with Saruman, who communicates to him through an object called a Palantír (The Fellowship of the Ring). The ring is later destroyed, thus destroying Sauron and saving all of Middle-earth (The Return of the King) Trivia * Sauron's eye looks just like Smaug's eye, but the shape of his pupil is a different shape a bit. Category:Servants of Sauron Category:The Enemy Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Battle of Five Armies Characters Category:The Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:The Two Towers Characters Category:The Return of the King Characters Category:Villains